Broken Pasts
by LunaRoo
Summary: Lydia Westiff moved away from Wisconsin to escape her past. With her Mother dead, and her Father a wanted criminal, she meets The Lone Ranger, and his partner, Tonto. Can both the girl running away, and the Indian trying to redeem himself escape their broken pasts together? Tonto/OC
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Chapter 1

I stepped out of the train into the hot climate of Cobly, Texas. The year was 1870, and I was finally twenty-three, and making my own decisions. I moved out of Wisconsin, where I had hopped from town to town, and decided to take my cousin's offer of living in Texas with them. I had got on a train out of Wisconsin, to a larger city, where I got on the Transcontinental Railroad to Colby. I had taken off my dress on the train, and opted for a pair of black trousers, a purple button-up shirt, and a black vest overtop, a belt strung around my waist. I had picked up a black ten-gallon hat at a station and added that to my look too. That was it. My twenty-three year-old life. That was what I had done so far.

My mother was long dead, and with my fantastic luck, my Father, Claud Westiff, was a well-known robber. He had robbed banks all the way across the United States, and was now wanted. Dead or alive. I had been kidnapped by bad people and regular people all the time just for the bounty received for bringing Claud Westiff in. Once again, Dead or alive. But I had been scared my whole life. Every time I even moved to a different town, there was a murder. I knew he was following me, waiting for the right time to strike. But I had always prayed to god for one thing, and one thing only.

Protection.

I had been taken by him several times, only to have him threaten me, and then release me. I didn't know why. In my mind, he was on the crazy list.

I was lost into my thoughts until a man bumped into me, muttering something along the lines of 'Pay Attention'. I looked around until I heard a familiar voice shouting my name.

"Lydia Westiff!" I turned my head to see my cousin Elizabeth and her husband, Ron, waiting for me. I ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Liz! It's been so long. This would have been seven years, correct?" I asked. She nodded. Liz had flowing blonde hair that reached her waist, tied into a braid, and wore a long, light pink dress that complemented her petite figure. Freckled dotted her face, just like mine, but she had her father's blue eyes.

"Lydia, you've gotten so tall! And matured into a beautiful young woman." She complimented. I felt my cheeks paint themselves a light shade of pink as I brushed my black hair behind my ears. Looking towards Ron, I noticed something new.

"Ron, you've gone a bit gray, haven't you?" I asked jokingly. He smiled, his usually crazy grin helping me relax already.

"Got that right, Lydia." He replied. "But it's almost dark. We should be getting home." He said. I paused. This was not the big, tough Ron I knew. Dark? Why did he want to get home so badly.

"Ron? Why do we have to head home? I thought I could treat you two to dinner for letting me stay with you." I asked. Ron gave Liz a sideways glance before looking at me.

"I'll tell you why once we make it home safe. Let's go." He urged. Liz walked after her husband, and I followed, picking up my suitcase. Seeing that Liz and Ron had been generous enough to bring a third horse, I mounted the dark brown stallion, strapping my suitcase onto the saddle.

I followed Liz and Ron to their ranch, the stallion moving quickly beneath me. I jumped off, unstrapping my suitcase from the saddle, and walked into the house after Liz, who held the door open.

"Follow me, Lydia, we'll show you to your room." Liz said. I smiled, and followed my cousin into a small, but fully stocked spare room. There was a bed big enough for two, with a thick blanket and a thin sheet folded up on the end.

"I hope we've provided enough for yah. Texas nights can get cold, so I put the extra blanket." Liz told me. I turned and smiled at my cousin.

"It's great, Liz, I couldn't have asked for anything more. I told her.

"I'll leave you to unpack, and it is your choice if you want to join Ron and me for supper, or if you just want to sleep." She told me. And with that, she turned and left, leaving me on my own. I unbuckled my suitcase, pulling out the clothes and putting them in the dresser at the end of my bed. I didn't have a lot of clothes; I guess you could blame that on the fact that I didn't have a lot of money. I did odd jobs around whatever town I could manage to get a place in. I pulled the sheets off the bed and gently sat the stack down on the floor before making the bed nice and neat. I don't know why I do that. It will only stay nice for one night, and then I would never keep it tidy. I pulled the blanket over the sheet, the pillow near the headboard getting swallowed under the mass of covers. I looked around, admiring my work, before pulling my things out of my pocket. I only normally had four things that I kept on my person at all times. Two were portraits of my mother when I was just a baby, a gold necklace that she had given me, and a small knife that normally did me no good in bad situations, because her captors managed to take it. I had one unfamiliar thing in my pocket though. A silver pockets watch that I had found on the boarding grounds of the railroad. It was broken, cracked on the inside, but I still loved trying to fix things. I smiled at the memories that I had of my mother. She had died when I was eight, but I could vaguely remember her. Flowing black hair and green eyes that matched mine. I laid on the bed and thought about my current situation. A smile crept its way across my face as I thought about finally getting away from my murderous Father. The evil man that had destroyed my life. And as I laid there in bed, I came to a conclusion.

I might be just a northern girl with no real fighting experience, or power, but I made myself a promise. I was going to have revenge on my Father.

* * *

**I know, short opening chapter, and kinda quick paced, but I just wanted to get it moving quickly. :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

Chapter 2

"_Lydia! Wake the hell up girl, or I'll cut your foot off and feed it to the hounds!" _

_A mean voice jolted Lydia awake from her sleep. She looked up to see her Father standing over her for the third time in her life. He had kidnapped her again. _

"_What do you want this time?" She asked, immediately regretting it as he slapped her. _

"_If you do anything stupid, you will be dead. I won't hesitate to put a knife or a bullet in you, you hear that, you stupid girl?" He asked. Lydia nodded, tears leaking out of her eyes. She didn't understand why he did this. All he did was hit her and yell at her. And then he left. Just like he just did. And there was nothing she could do. Another tear fell as she cried, dripping onto the cement floor of wherever the hell she was being held this time._

LRLRLRLR

I jerked awake from the nightmare, my back hurting as I realized where I was, and panicked. It wasn't the bed in Ron and Liz's house. Some random room. There was a dirt floor, and moonlight flooding through the crack in the ceiling. I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the dark, and finally realizing it was a horse stall. A dirty one at that.

Looking around again, something caught my eye. A figure leaning up against the wall of the barn. Claud Westiff.

"You're finally awake, girl." He drawled out, looking at me from under the brim of his hat.

How had he found me? Why the hell was he following me? I looked at him again, standing my ground,feeling for the knife in my vest, only to remember that I left all my things but necklace and that broken pocket watch in my room at Liz's.

"Why am I here?" I demanded. Just like the nightmare, I regretted it instantly as his fist came in contact with my face, blurring my vision. My head swam from the hit. He had never hit me that hard before. I opened my mouth in a silent cry of pain, and drew in a breath.

"I wanted to say that-" He stopped abruptly and turned, looking at the stall door as small objects hit it, causing noise to echo about within the stall. "What the hell?" He said.

I yelped as he grabbed me by the arm, putting his gun to my temple and walking outside. The sound ceased as the door opened, and I looked up at a tall, handsome man riding a large white horse. Another horse stood behind him, but the rider was hidden.

"Let me go, or I shoot the girl." Claud threatened. I couldn't even stand to call him _my father, _or _Dad. _

The man on the horse lowered his gun, only to have Claud knock me on the head with the pistol butt. I immediately collapsed, the world going black once again. I couldn't keep my eyes opened, but I heard shots fired, and someone shouting.

"Tonto, get the girl!" Was the last thing I heard before I was gone.

LRLRLRLR

Every now and then, I would come in and out of consciousness, cuddling deeper into whatever I was currently using as a pillow. It smelled musky, and had a certain smokey smell. And was it… moving? I couldn't tell. I was too out of it.

When I finally woke up, I came face to face with a strange sight. A face, painted strikingly with white and black. I jumped back, recognizing the Indian-like features.

"Get away! I've been through enough tonight; the last thing I need is some Indian to kill me." I spat, backing away from him. I stopped dead though, as I saw the expression on his face. He looked devastated. Somewhat… heartbroken. I immediately felt bad, feeling like a mother who had punished her child for no reason.

"Why do you think I will kill you?" He asked in broken English. I cocked my head curiously at him. All the stories I heard told of the Comanche Indians being savages that killed every white man they found.

"The stories. Indian savages that kill white people every time they see them." I told him. He looked back at me, coming closer. I backed away, but another voice stopped the Indian.

"Tonto, leave her alone" I recognized the man wearing the mask from earlier. He looked at me quickly, giving me a reassuring smile. "Miss, there's no need to worry about Tonto. He's harmless."

The man in the mask knelt down next to me. I felt under my hands, feeling cool stone beneath. I looked around, seeing a cave. It was very spacious, with a lake flowing to a shore inside. The man in the mask put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know it's a lot to take in all at once. Being kidnapped by Claud Westiff, then being taken here to a place you don't know with two strange looking men." He told me, smiling at the last part. Tonto suddenly looked up at me, his deep , chocolate brown eyes studying me intently.

"She has been took by the man before. Many times." He said. I looked Tonto over again. He was wearing Indian riding pants, a pair of nicely polished leather boots, a long, tribal necklace, and other necklaces and trinkets round his neck, while his black hair was mid-back length, and was also adorned with beads. Tied on his head, keeping his long hair back, was a bandanna, and resting on top of _that_, was a dead crow. Its dark color contrasted the white paint on his face, and blended with the black, giving him a mysterious look.

"Is that true, Miss…?" The masked man trailed off.

"Lydia Westiff. And yes, it is true. That despicable man is my Father. I've been kidnapped by him three times before. All he does is yell at me and threaten me, and then he hits me once or twice and leaves. It's the same every time." I told them.

They both stopped for a moment, and the masked man nodded.

"Miss Westiff , you can call me John. And as you probably know already, this is Tonto. And I promise you, in a few days, you will be free of your father." John said. I nodded slowly, shakily standing up. I was still unstable, but able to stand.

"Tonto, I'm going to saddle the horses. Help Miss Westiff with whatever she needs." John told the Indian. Tonto nodded curtly as John walked by him. I put my hands on the cave wall, bracing myself, trying to regain strength.

"You alright?" Tonto asked in his broken speech. I nodded, smiling.

"Fine, just a bit shaky." I told him. He walked over to me, and watched me carefully, and steadied me as I took a step and practically collapsed. I froze as he reached out to touch the side of my face that Claud had punched. I didn't know how it looked, or if it was bleeding.

"You." Tonto said, looking at me. "Injured." I looked at him, and nodded, but smiled anyway.

"I get that a lot. I'm always bruised or cut up from whatever work I do. The only jobs that hire lately are farms and warehouses." I told him. He turned his head to the side, but nodded all the same. "You're a man of few words, aren't you?"

Tonto looked slightly confused at my statement, but didn't say anything. I realized I was still using his strong arms as support, and slowly let go, starting to get the hang of walking on my own again. Feeling my pockets, I looked for my mother's necklace, only to find it gone.

"Where's my necklace?!" I exclaimed. I looked towards Tonto, who just stared at me with his blank expression. He was watching me curiously, his eyes burning into mine. What was wrong with him? All he did was stare blankly at me whenever I spoke. I looked into the pocket of my vest where I had put it when I took it off before I fell asleep, only to find the pocket half full of birdseed.

"What in the …" I trailed off. Someone took my necklace, and replaced it with _birdseed._ I suddenly froze, catching a glimmer of gold out of the corner of my eye. I looked at Tonto, who was talking to John, who had just finished saddling horses. My necklace was around his neck, the gold wolf medallion dangling in front of his tribal necklace. I stomped over to the pair of them, pulling the birdseed out of my pocket. I looked at John furiously.

"He took my necklace! My mother's necklace! He took it and replaced it with birdseed!" I said through gritted teeth. I looked at Tonto. "Give. It. Back." I growled. I looked him straight in the eye, seeing that hurt look again. "Tonto, I don't know what kind of Indian tradition you are pulling on me, but please give it back."

**THIRD PERSON POV**

John watched in amazement as he seen his partner do something that he had never done with anyone before. Tonto slowly put his hand out for the birdseed, which Lydia sprinkled into his hand. Shoving it in a pocket of his pants, Tonto unhooked the necklace from his neck, and walked over to Lydia, moving her hair to put it on, only to have her jerk away from his touch, and snatch the necklace from his hand, rubbing it with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, thank you two for your service, and I guess I'll be leaving now." Lydia said. She started walking but stopped.

She didn't know how to get out.

"Miss Westiff, you need to stay here for a few days to throw Claud off your trail." John said. Lydia whipped around, her black hair swirling around her head.

"I am not going to stay here with this Indian who will keep taking my things! I don't even want to be here! I moved to Texas to escape Claud and my old life, only to have him follow me, and him kidnap me for the fourth time, and then get taken here where some crazy Indian with a dead bird on his head took the only thing I have from my mother! I just want to go back to Ron and Liz's and have a normal life!" Lydia exclaimed. John looked gobsmacked, but Tonto looked at her, his blank expression turning into one of curiosity.

"Awaiting spirit to return. Not dead." Lydia looked at him. She had tears falling from her eyes. She didn't know why she was like this. She almost never cried, mostly only when Claud kidnapped her. She sat on the cave floor. She was stuck in a wet, cold cave, with a masked man named John, and a necklace-stealing Indian named Tonto. She didn't even know who they were - well she did, but not well- or what they were. Trying to gather her thoughts, she started to think about her mother, and how she told her to always look on the bright side of things. So she did, listening to the advice. If she stayed with these two, whoever they were, maybe she did have a chance to get Claud out of her life once and for all. She still didn't know how it would throw him off though. He would find her as soon as she left, and go back to kidnapping her every few years.

"Why will staying here throw that horrible man off my trail?" Lydia asked suddenly, looking up at the men.

"Claud doesn't know where cave is. Can't follow." Tonto said. Lydia sighed. John walked towards her. He knew she wasn't very fond of Tonto, but she would get used to him.

"Claud came to your house on foot, and dragged you to the horse stall you were in. There is now way he could've followed us here on foot, not at the speed we were going. He has no idea where you are, so he won't be able to follow you. He'll more than likely be watching your house, trying to take you when you return. Staying here will get him to look somewhere else, like the town. The only problem is that he might try to take a victim as incentive for you to come out." John told her. Lydia nodded, taking it all in. It was true.

"If I stay here… will you promise not to take my things?" Lydia asked Tonto, a small smile playing on her lips.

Tonto nodded, and Lydia smiled at the somewhat guilty look of being called out. Little did Lydia know that a certain Indian and her had something in common.

A broken past that they were both trying to leave behind.

* * *

**Little bit longer, and hopefully better than the first... :) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reassurance

A/N: There is Comanche dialogue in here, so I just wanted to let you know that any bold inside quotation marks is translation for you, and is not meant to be spoken in the story

Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning lying on the makeshift bed I had made. It was actually comfortable for being on the floor of a cave, but I was still wary of my surroundings. It had been two days since I decided to stay with John and Tonto, and I was actually doing rather well, my only worry being Ron and Liz. I didn't know if they would just figure that I'd left, or if they'd get the police or what, but that was up to them, and I couldn't change what had happened.

Standing up, I looked around the small room that branched off from the main cave. It was the same as the rest of the cave, with the gray stone walls, but the floor was at least dry. Rolling up my bedding, I set it to the side, and walked out, not hearing anything. Normally I would hear Tonto and John arguing or John trying to have a conversation with Tonto, but this time there was nothing.

"John?" I called out, looking around. "Tonto?" No response. I walked across the mouth of the cave, and opened the makeshift wooden door the boys- well, more than likely, John –had put up. I stuck my head out, feeling sand smack my face. The wind was blowing extremely hard, and it was kicking up the sand everywhere. I couldn't see anyone though.

"Tonto!" I yelled, knowing he would be more likely to hear me than John. "Hello?"

I sighed, and closed the door, going back to my room, where I pulled out a sketchbook and pencil that John had got me in town the first day I was there so I would have something to do. I was a good artist according to most people, but I always thought I had room for improvement. I was working on a sketch of John and Tonto on their horses, one I had gotten the idea for the day previous when I saw them getting ready to ride out. I had just realized the night before that John didn't stay in the cave at nighttime. He went somewhere and stayed, leaving Tonto to do what he pleased.

Walking out to the lake, I sat on the shore. Now I was nervous. Normally, one of the boys would stay here, but this time, I was alone. _Better just grow up and get over it. _I told myself. I resumed drawing, starting on Tonto's foot. I had John and his horse drawn, I just had to finish Tonto and the background. Looking out over the water, my mind finally decided that now, I was too worried to draw. I was worried that Claud would find me and kill me. He always had found me, no matter where I went. I closed the book, and set the pencil down on top, looking around. Still, no sounds, and nobody anywhere. I was about to get up, when a scream echoed from the top of the cave, and something-wait, _someone-_ fell from one of the tunnels above the lake, hitting the water with a large splash.

"What?" I asked aloud. Realizing that I needed to do something, I pulled doff my vest and threw it on the floor before diving in the lake, leaving me in my button up shirt and knee-length pants. The water was warm, so it wasn't draining my energy as fast as it could have been, thank the lord, because if it was could, I might not have made it to the person. The cave was only lit by lanterns and torches, so it was dark and hard to see, but I managed to dive under and grab a hold of the sinking figure. It was a girl as far as I could tell, and not over the age of eight, but her dress was weighing her down a lot.

As I resurfaced for breath, I heard the door of the cave fly open, but couldn't see who it was. It wasn't John or Tonto because the frame was too tall and stocky. I froze in the water as shots were fired, hitting the water on either side of me. _Three days in Texas, and I'm already being shot at. _The small person that was slung over my shoulder didn't move as I avoided the shots, diving under the water. I heard them cease, and resurfaced. He held the gun up, this time he had walked knee-deep into the water, and was only ten feet from me. I braced myself for the shot that would end my life, only to suddenly see something protrude from the man's chest as he pulled the trigger- a knife. Even though he had been stopped, I felt a searing pain in my lower leg. Blood flooded the water, and I clenched my teeth against the pain. The man pulled the knife out of his chest, froze, and collapsed, just as my legs were about to give out. I closed my eyes in relief, only to have someone take the girl off my shoulder, and then pull me to shore with the other hand. I was breathing heavy, and opened my eyes to see Tonto kneeling over me with a blank expression on his painted face.

"Tonto! Thank the lord!" I exclaimed, sitting up. I coughed, a little bit of water expelling itself from my throat.

"Did you get the girl?" I asked, totally forgetting about my shot leg. I tried to stand, only to grab on Tonto's shoulders as my leg gave out. I looked down to see deep red blood flowing from a hole right above and to the right of my knee. I caught a glimpse of the blonde haired girl's frame, her chest barely moving with each breath

"Tonto!" I heard John's voice from the entrance, and he ran over to me.

"John, get the girl!" I managed to say. He looked over, and ran to the girl, lifting up her head and looking her over. I was about to hop over and assist, but Tonto caught my wrist.

"No. Your leg is shot." He stated blatantly. I looked at him.

"I gathered that, Tonto, but I used to work for a Doctor, let me help!" I exclaimed. Tonto's grip didn't let up as I pulled against his hold. "Tonto!"

"It's okay, Lydia, she's coming around." John said. I sighed in relief, only to start feeling light-headed from the blood loss. I stumbled a bit, only to have Tonto scoop me up bridal style and carry me to one of the logs around the makeshift fire pit. He set me down gently, and John carried the little girl over. Walking to one of his many piles of trinkets, Tonto pulled out a pair tweezers and a bottle of whiskey, followed by a sewing needle and thread. I saw him pick through a few things, before grabbing what looked like roots, and then walk back over.

"Where'd you get tweezers and whiskey?" I asked, pressing my hand against the bullet hole. He looked at my leg before sitting in front of me, and setting the leg across his lap.

"Trade from people in the town." He responded. I moved my hand from the wound, seeing it covered in blood. I had never dealt with anything this serious when I worked with the Doctor from Wisconsin. Tonto pulled his knife from his belt. He must have got it out of the water before grabbing me. He cut off my pant leg above the wound, and tossed it to the side.

"What did you trade them?" I asked, trying to take my mind off of the pain. He looked at me.

"Whatever I find." He said. I nodded slowly, only to have Tonto look back at me quickly. "This is going to hurt a little."

I nodded, bracing myself as he opened the bottle. He dumped some over the wound, washing the blood away. I hissed in pain as it entered the wound, sizzling away at my exposed flesh. I dug my nails into the log, the biting pain slowly subsiding.

Tonto looked up at me before soaking the needle in the alcohol. I knew what was coming next, and it was not going to be fun. The first puncture he made hurt the worse, sending pain up my leg. He came up and through my skin, causing me to jump. Tonto looked up at me before hesitantly covering one of my hands with one of his.

"Hold tight. It will hurt less." He told me. I looked at him curiously before letting him lightly intertwine my fingers with his. It definitely worked, as I found out, when he made another stitch.

"You can stitch skin with one hand?" I asked him. He nodded, not saying another word before plunging the needle back into my skin. I squeezed Tonto's hand, and I felt him squeeze it back- a sign of reassurance.

When he was finished, he grabbed the roots, and walked to the lake, dipping them in the water. He walked back, smashing them in his hand, and let the juice run over the wound. It stung a little, but I could definitely feel myself loosening up, the tension in my leg gone. He walked over to another pile of his things, and managed to find a stack of gauze bandages. _Where did he find bandages? I didn't even know that Indians were allowed into the towns down here anymore. _I thought to myself.

Walking back over, he unwound part of the roll, and wrapped it around my leg before standing up. I followed slowly, amazed to see that the pain wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Can you walk okay?" John asked me from across the fire pit. I nodded.

"Yes" I said, walking over to the log next to John. The little girl was sitting up, her brown doe eyes big and scared, and her blonde hair falling in front of her face. She scrambled back some when Tonto walked up behind me, so I held a hand out to stop him from walking any further.

"Hello, darling." I said in a soft voice. She looked at me, her eyes filled with tears. "Can you tell me your name and what happened?"

She slowly turned towards me. "Kasaraibo" Was all she said. I saw Tonto's eyes grow wide, and looked at him curiously.

"Tonto, what is it?" I asked. He looked at me.

"_Kasaraibo"_ He repeated. "Comanche for angel." He said. I stopped. She was speaking Comanche? But she didn't look Indian at all. Tonto kneeled down in front of the girl.

**Third Person POV**

"_ʉnha nʉmʉ tekwaʔeyu?__** Do you speak Comanche?**__"_ Tonto asked the girl. Lydia was totally lost. She was guessing the language was Comanche, but didn't get one word_ of it._

_"__haa.__** Yes**__" _The girl responded. Tonto looked at Lydia before looking at the girl.

_"__ʉnha h__uu__tomopʉ̱?__** How old are you?**__" _Tonto asked her. She looked up at him before responding. Tonto turned his head to the side.

_"__t__aatsʉkw__i__tʉ̱.__** Seven**__" _She responded. Lydia watched, amazed, as the girl started to fully communicate with Tonto, giving him answers. When he was finished talking to her, she asked him something softly. He slowly nodded, obviously hesitant, and Lydia watched with curiosity as she reached out a small hand, and touched Tonto's face, rubbing her small fingers across the cracking white paint. She touched his hair, and played with the beads before letting it fall back down. Tonto looked at her before pulling one of the long feathers out of his hair, and handing it to the girl. He stood up, and walked towards Lydia and John.

"Her name is Kasaraibo. She is seven and her mother was killed by a strange white man right before she fell into cave." Tonto told them. John looked at Tonto.

"That's all she said?" Lydia asked. Tonto nodded, but looked back at the girl quickly.

"How does she know Comanche?" John asked, looking at Tonto quickly. Tonto hesitated.

"When her Father died, her and mother lived with exiled Comanche man." Tonto said. John looked at Tonto curiously.

"Does that mean there is a Comanche man still living?" John asked. Tonto shook his head, his long hair swishing back and forth.

"No. He died from sickness." Tonto told John. The Lone Ranger nodded, and looked up at the tunnels.

"She fell from the first tunnel on the right." Lydia offered, following John's gaze. He nodded, and looked to Tonto.

"You killed the guy who shot Lydia?" He asked. Tonto nodded, motioning to the dead body on the shore of the small lake.

"Show him to her, and see if it's the man who killed her." John told Tonto. The Indian nodded, looking back to the little girl who was staring at the fire. Lydia and John exchanged a glance, and watched as Tonto went to talk to the young girl.

Lydia's life just got a little more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

**OH MY GOD I LOVE ALL THE PEOPLE THAT FOLLOWED/FAVORITED SO MUCH! I am on a long drive home (back to San Antonio from Little Rock, Louisiana), riding with my parents and I think at random times I jump excitedly whenever I get a review, and they are like what the hell is wrong with you? LOL, anyway, thanks for the follows and favorites. I hope that didn't make you guys think that I am crazy and want to quit reading. Please, keep reading. A lot of Lydia/Tonto connection/bonding time. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Book girl fan: Yeah I know, her life keeps getting stranger! And, John telling her Tonto was harmless, and him revealing her identity to her were just reassuring factors. He and Tonto brought her to this cave, and with Lydia being scared of Indians from stories, and him wearing the mask, and her not knowing who he was (notice I never had him take off the mask or tell her his last name) , could've made her panic worse. And, there is a reason Tonto gave her back what he traded. We'll find out eventually. And it might have been a little unclear when she mentioned "Getting revenge", anyway, which doesn't necessarily mean killing. Sorry if I sounded like a b**** replying to it. I wasn't trying to, LOL. And thanks for the stuff about her not being a Mary Sue! That means a lot! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Kurama13: Thanks so much! Reviews like that mean a ton! **

Chapter 4

Kasaraibo had confirmed that the dead man was not her mother's killer, but a man that had been accompanying her mother's killer. I was sitting in the cave with the young girl, watching her play with a few trinkets that Tonto had given to her to entertain her while him and John went to look for her mother's killer. The thing she was most interested in was an Indian doll that he had given her, who she was currently making talk to a toy horse. Tonto had taught me a few Comanche words that could be useful, such as hello, yes, no, and how are you, just to make sure she was okay every now and then.

Kasaraibo came bounding up to me, and said something that I didn't understand, and then after that, "Tonto" She had said the same thing repeatedly to me, always asking for Tonto.

"Tonto? What about him?" I asked. The little girl had a strange fascination for the Indian, and I couldn't figure out why. The little girl made a confused face, and then said a familiar phrase that Tonto had said to Kasaraibo earlier.

"_U__nha nʉmʉ tekwaʔeyu?__** Do you speak Comanche?**__"_ She asked me. I shook my head.

_"__Kee. __**No.**__"_ I told her. She sighed, and resumed playing with her doll. Tonto and John had been gone for awhile, and they should've been getting back soon. I couldn't communicate with this girl because of the language barrier, and I couldn't stand the silence that fell between us. I got off the log I was resting on, and walked to my room, picking up my sketchbook, and walking back out. I resumed my drawing of John and Tonto, a dull ache starting to creep up my leg from the bullet wound. As soon as I sat down, Kasa ran up to me again.

"John." She said simply, pointing at the finished drawing of John. I nodded, smiling_. _

_"__Haa__. __**Yes**__"_ I responded. She smiled, and turned as the cave door opened, and Tonto stormed in, muttering in Comanche. He was covered in white powder, and looked furious. He walked straight to the water, and walked in until the water made it to his shoulders, and stood there, an angry look on his painted face. I laughed, seeing his black hair wisping around his shoulders in the water.

John walked in a moment later, not a speck of white on him. Tonto glared at him from his place in the water, and John just gave him a smile, walking to the other side of the huge cave. Tonto emerged from the water slowly, wiping the powder from his hair and crow. I laughed as he walked over to the fire and started poking at the hot coals, trying to make the fire start to dry him off. Kasa ran over to him, her eyelids drooped, and talking quietly in Comanche. He looked down at her quickly before patting the log next to him. I had never seen him or thought that Tonto could be so kind to a person. Kasa leaned against him, curling up against his muscular torso. He looked confused, and somewhat dumbfounded. I smiled, and walked into my room, grabbing a thin blanket.

I walked over to Tonto, and covered Kasa with it. I looked at Tonto, who gave me somewhat of a panicked expression. I laughed, and walked back towards my room, ready to sleep.

"Goodnight Tonto." I said. I walked to my room, where I made my bed once again, and fell into a deep sleep.

LRLRLRLR

"Lydia! Help me!" I saw Liz being dragged away by my Father, a bloodied knife in his hand. He slit her throat in front of me, the blood gushing across her nightdress. I screamed as he dropped her body, and then walked back, and grabbed Kasa. Everybody I knew, he had captured, and was killing. Even my Mother.

I squeezed my eyes closed as he killed Kasa, and threw her body across the desert sand like a ragdoll. I was handcuffed and shackled, not able to move. I watched as he killed John and the horses that he and Tonto rode. I stood in horror as he dragged up an unconscious Tonto, the knife at the Indian's throat. I couldn't even close my eyes. I was frozen in fear. There really was no one left. No one to help or save my friends or I.

"Struck a nerve, with this one, haven't I? Your little Indian lover. Maybe I'll kill him slowly… maybe even torture him. Right next to your mother."

I screamed again. It was really the end.

LRLRLRLR

"Lydia! Lydia! Awake!" I heard the familiar broken English coming from above me, and I jerked awake, tears flowing from my eyes. Tonto was above me, a rather scared look- for him anyway –on his face. He looked down at me, and put a hand on the side of my face as I sat up.

"Nightmare" He stated. I nodded, and looked at his chocolate-colored eyes.

"My Father." I managed, the words getting caught in my throat. "He killed John and Kasa, and…and… Liz, and he wanted to t-torture you and my m-mother." I stuttered, sobs wracking my body. Tonto shifted awkwardly, and looked me in the eye.

"I am alive. And John. And Kasa. And …Liz. You were screaming. Kasa was asleep so I came, and you were jumping and twitching. I woke you up. You could've damaged wound." He said. I took in a shaky breath, scared of what might happen if I sleep again. Tonto looked me over before standing up.

"I will let you sleep." He said before starting to walk out.

I bit down on my lip, but couldn't help what came out of my mouth. "Tonto…?" I asked hesitantly. He turned and looked at me. "Could you… uh… stay with me? Until I fall asleep? It might help the nightmares." I said. Tonto hesitated.

"I can." He said. I sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, Tonto, I don't want to make anything awkward or strange between us." I told him quickly. Tonto nodded.

"Nothing strange. I cannot blame you for wanting nightmare to go away." He responded. I nodded.

"It's just... They're so vivid and life-like I…" I trailed off as Tonto leaned on the wall next to me, pulling the blanket over me. "Oh. Thanks."

Tonto closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the wall, seemingly trying to fall asleep. I respected that, and closed my eyes myself. I felt the dark blanket of sleep come over me again, this time peaceful, knowing there was someone there to protect me.

LRLRLRLRLRLR

I woke up feeling more comfortable than I had in a long while. I was warm, and curled up into a ball. Opening my eyes, I realized why, and a blush covered my cheeks. I was covered in a blanket, and my head was resting on Tonto's chest. The Indian was still fast asleep, and by the lack of sunlight coming from the tunnels, I assumed it was still nighttime. Tonto's face was buried in my hair, and I could feel him shift subconsciously as I leaned back against the cave wall slowly, so he didn't awake. And to my surprise, for an Indian, he was a heavy sleeper.

I closed my eyes again, but couldn't sleep. I stood up, walking to the door of the cave, glancing at the sleeping Tonto once before opening it. I stood in the cool Texas night, the only light coming from the lit torches inside the cave, and the glowing moonlight. Hearing footsteps in the cave, I turned around to see Tonto walking up behind me. I guess the opening door awoke him.

"Beautiful night." He commented. I laughed at his blatant statement. He was always like that. Plain and simple, no questions asked. I nodded all the same.

"Yes it is." I replied. He stared at the stars, a dreamy look visible in his eyes. I was always curious about Tonto. He was very mysterious in his workings, and did strange things that amazed me anyway. The crow on his head was one of them. He would sit and feed it for hours, with no response from the bird.

"Great-Grandfather used to say that spirits of loved family walk the ground under moon." Tonto said.

"I wish. If anything could happen, the one thing I would want is to say goodbye to my mother." I told him. He looked at me, obviously seeing the tears which that statement brought to my eyes.

"Don't cry about your mother's death. Sad, yes. But she died for good reason. Everyone does. Even bad men. They die because the world needs rid of them. But the good people that die, we mourn for. We never know what they die for." Tonto told me. I think he had just said more words than he had the whole time I had stayed in the cave. I wiped an escaped tear from my eye, and nodded. Turning, I walked back into the cave. I heard Tonto shut the door as he came in behind me.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said. Tonto looked at me. He nodded, and I walked to my 'room' and curled up on the blankets.

Why was life so complicated?


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

_Back, when life was simple as that... I didn't know I'd miss it so bad... When this whole world had way less worries..._

_-Jake Owen & Colt Ford, "Back"_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Kasa and I walked through Colby. None of the townspeople said anything to me or her, so obviously nobody realized her or I had been missing. We walked into a small general store, where I purchased a change of clothes for Kasa, and a small bag of peanuts for us to snack on with the money I had earned in Wisconsin. It was a relatively nice day in town, and there weren't a lot of people out. Kasa was excitedly jumping around, and kicking dirt and rocks around while chattering in Comanche. I still didn't get one word of it. Every now and then, Kasa would mutter Tonto, like she had been since they went to look for her Mother's killer. I still had no idea what she was saying.

"Is this your daughter?" a young girl, maybe about thirteen or fourteen, asked me. I smiled.

"No, this is my niece, but she doesn't speak English." I lied quickly. Well, half-lie, because she didn't speak English. The girl waved to Kasa, who hid behind my legs.

"She's awfully shy." I said. The girl nodded.

"It is to be expected from young children. I'm sorry. I must be off." She said, walking back towards the general store. I raised my eyebrows, but kept walking, ignoring the strange events. Colby wasn't the biggest town, but with the railroad, it had gotten quite a bit more traffic than normal, according to a woman in the general store, so maybe the girl was just a passerby. I tugged lightly on Kasa's hand, pulling her towards our horse. There had been no sign of Claud for the past few days I had been with Tonto and John, so I figured it was safe enough to go out. Maybe Claud had left? Or maybe he was captured. I didn't know, as I had been literally living under a rock.

John and Tonto were once again off, following a trail Tonto had picked up above the cave.

"Kasa, come on. Tonto and John will be back soon." I told her. Hearing Tonto, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Haa! Tonto!" She exclaimed. I nodded, and lifted her onto the horse before climbing up myself. I snapped the reigns, sending the horse into a gallop towards the cave. I could hear Kasa laughing and giggling, and it brought a huge smile to my face. I had never had a sister or daughter that made me laugh like that, and it gave me joy that I thought was lost when Claud took me for the fourth time.

I pulled up on the reigns as I saw John riding his horse, Silver, chasing a man who was on what looked like Tonto's horse. I stopped, only to hear John yell towards me.

"Get to safety, find Tonto, and give him the horse!" He instructed. I nodded, and sent our horse, Audi, into a full run. I stopped outside the cave door, and carried Kasa in, setting her next to the fire. I ran outside and walked to Audi, pulling our newly purchased items out, tossing them through the door, and slamming it shut. I jumped on the horse, about to leave, as Tonto came running from around the back of the rocky outcrop that lay next to the cave.

"Horse!" He yelled. I nodded, jumping off quickly, and giving him an easy path to leap on

"What do I do if someone comes in here?" I asked. "I have no self-defence."

Once he mounted the horse, he dropped something into my hands. His knife. The same knife that had killed a man the day before.

"Stay safe."

I looked into his deep brown eyes, and unspoken promise passing between us.

"Tonto, don't get hurt." I said quietly. He nodded, giving me a small smile.

With that, he took off, leaving me to run back into the cave. Kasa was staring at the glowing embers of the fire pit as I put the sheathed knife on my belt. I quietly walked to my room, pulling out Tonto's knife and examining it. The hilt was bone, carved and painted, obviously Native American. The blade was silver and reflective, also very well taken care of. It was very sharp and deadly, as it had proved yesterday. I ran my fingers over the blade softly before sheathing it. I had a bad habit of being clumsy, and I didn't need more stitches. I laid the knife on top of my blankets, not wanting to scare Kasa. I walked to the main part, only to find the girl dead asleep on the log. I gently scooped her up, and carried her to my room, where I laid a blanket out, and put her on it before covering her with another. Careful not to drop Tonto's knife in the process, I stood up and walked to the fire, prodding the embers with a wood stick to get the fire going again. The fire embers generally stayed hot all the time because Tonto always started fires, and kept it going whenever he was in the cave.

I looked around, listening. The only sound was that of the fire crackling and the water lapping at the rocky shore of the small lake. And here I was, sitting here alone. And useless.

I had been in this cave with John and Tonto for three days now, and had been nothing but a burden to either of them. They now had to take precautions with every step, and had to have some watch me at all times to make sure that I wasn't kidnapped. Today was the first day I had been allowed out without someone protecting me from Claud. Luckily, he hadn't been spotted for all of those three days, and Tonto said he thought it was clear enough for us to just go out and come back.

I couldn't shoot, I couldn't fight, and most of all, defend myself. If someone would barge in here right now, I would end up dead within minutes. I wanted to learn to shoot, and to throw knives like Tonto, but I doubted he would teach me. I just wanted to be able to help

LRLRLRLRLRLR

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"What the heck happened?" John asked as him and Tonto came upon a nasty scene. Tonto's horse was lying on the ground, dead, with a bullet hole between his eyes. Tonto leapt off of Audi, and walked up to the horse, running a hand down its stiff side.

"Horse dead." Tonto said solemnly. John knew that was Tonto's horse that he had for a long time, and was obviously heartbroken over the fact it was dead. But John knew all Indians were like that. They were proud to live, so proud to die, but if one of their animals of family died, they were crushed.

"I'm sorry Tonto." John told him, walking up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Tonto spotted something stuffed between the teeth of the dead horse, and pulled it out. It was a folded piece of paper, with writing inside it. Tonto unfolded it, and stared blankly at the page.

"What does it say?" John asked. Tonto shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Can't read." Tonto said. John looked dumbfounded, but decided to leave it for now, and gently took the note from him. John cleared his throat before reading it aloud.

"_If it's not clear now, this horse is just the beginning, and it seems that I am winning." _John said. Tonto cocked his head to the side.

"Beginning?" Tonto asked. John nodded.

If this was the beginning, how much worse could it get?


	6. Chapter 6: Retaliation

Chapter 6

My head snapped towards the door as it creaked open, John walking in, followed by Tonto, who looked more vacant than usual. I got up and walked over to John.

"Did you catch him?" I asked. John shook his head sadly. I could tell something was wrong.

"He got away, but it was worse than that. He shot Tonto's horse, and left us a note." John told me. He reached into his jack pocket, and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment, and handed it to me.

"_If it's not clear now, this horse is just the beginning, and it seems that I am winning." _I recited. That was an ominous note, and kind of creepy. I looked into John's eyes, seeing the sadness and tiredness in them.

"John, go get some sleep. You look exhausted." I told him. He sighed. John was a good man. To him, everybody deserved justice, and justice only, not just revenge. It was a very good quality in a man, and it wasn't a common trait.

"You're right. I should probably go…" He said, turning towards the door. I smiled.

"Don't have too much fun." I said jokingly. John chuckled and walked out the door, and I turned around. Tonto was staring into the fire, his eyes fixed on the dancing flames. I walked over to the fire and sat down. He didn't even look up; he just glared at the embers. I held his knife out to him.

"Thanks for letting me hold on to it." I said. Tonto finally looked at me, and took the knife slowly. He tied it back to his waist with a strip of leather mindlessly, his gaze going straight back to the fire.

"I heard what happened to your horse." I told him quietly. This attracted his attention. "I remember what you told me last night. Everything and everyone dies for a reason." I covered his hand with mine, squeezing it lightly. He glanced down at the gesture, but still stayed unmoving. I watched him as he prodded the fire with a stick. I was shocked when he actually locked our fingers together, squeezing my hand tightly

Tonto looked at me. "Horse did good in life, and died doing what horse was born to do." He muttered. I sat silently. Tonto shifted on the log so that he was facing me.

"Tell me about you." I sat, dumbstruck for a moment. I never thought Tonto would be the one to actually engage me in a conversation.

I squeezed my eyes shut quickly before starting. "Well, as you know, my mother was killed when I was eight. She looked sort of like me, but she had brown eyes. My green eyes are strange because no one in my family had them. Anyway, the first memory I have of her is when she gave me a teddy bear for my sixth birthday. It was all I ever had wanted. She was only there for two more birthdays after that, and she wasn't able to get me anything for either of them because she didn't make enough money working. But, September 25th, 1855, I was taken down to the local authorities, where they told me my mother had been killed, and I was going to live with my Aunt Sherry. I was devastated." I told Tonto, watching the fire dance in swirls of orange and red in front of me. "I was depressed for years, after finding out she was dead and that my Father was a wanted criminal. I was kidnapped by bounty-hunters all the time, ones trying to get the money from bringing my Father to justice. And then… Claud started kidnapping me. After the third time, my Aunt Sherry died from a disease, and I moved to Texas to live with Ron and Liz, to leave my old life behind." I explained. "And you basically know it from there. I've only been here four days, and my life has already been messed up by Claud. The sick man just can't leave me alone."

Tonto looked at me, and nodded slowly, taking all the information in. I turned my head to the side, looking at the mysterious Indian who was suddenly only inches away from me, looking into my eyes. My heart stopped for a moment, and the world seemed to freeze.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Tonto listened to her story; his eyes softening as it almost brought her to tears. He still had his fingers locked with hers, and gave her hand a light squeeze to tell her he was there. He wouldn't often comfort someone like he was for her, but there was a strange attraction to her that he had, and he couldn't push it aside. It was exactly why he had given her necklace back.

"I just wish my Mom was still here to help me through these times. She would know what to do." Lydia said. Tonto looked at her.

"From Great Beyond, your mother is guiding you. Every step you take, she is there with you." Tonto told her. Lydia looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Do you really think so?" She asked quietly. Tonto nodded. Lydia closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at the fire, her black hair swishing around her shoulders. Tonto mindlessly fed the bird on his head, and copied her, staring into the flames.

**LYDIA'S POV**

"Why did the man kill your horse?" I asked softly. Tonto's head snapped up to look at me, a furious gleam in his dark irises. My eyes widened slightly, and I scuffed the toe of my boot against the cave floor nervously.

"Horse dead because man wanted us to know he is winning." Tonto replied, a dangerous edge to his voice. I saw his fingers skim the hilt of his knife subconsciously, a gesture that my Mom did with her necklace many times when she was stressed, or thinking about my Father.

"Tonto…I know you don't show it, but it is okay to be sad about the horse." I told him. Tonto's gaze snapped up to mine, but he didn't say anything. He rose to his feet, pulling his hand out of mine, and walked out the door, his shoes making no noise against the cold floor. I sighed. Now I just pissed of an Indian who could kill me without a second thought.

But thinking that, I also realized Tonto wasn't like that. He didn't kill to have fun, like the stories said about 'Indian savages.' He was kind, and gave justice to those who deserved it. Tonto was just stressed and sad about his horse. I knew that Indians were very caring when it came to animals, and Tonto's horse was no different. If the horse I had up in Wisconsin was shot, I'd probably be sad too.

Tonto just had trouble realizing his feelings. He was always very stoic, and level-headed. I had never seen him get angry like he seemingly just had, and I had never seen him be as sad as he looked. It was always hard to determine with him, but I could see it in his eyes.

"Lydia?" I heard Kasa's voice from behind me, and I turned. She was clutching the Indian doll to her chest, and her hair was mussed. I smiled softly at her.

"Hello, Kasa." I said quietly. She said something in Comanche, and I shook my head, trying to let her know that I couldn't understand it. I wished Tonto was here to take care of her. It was too difficult for me, since I couldn't understand her, and couldn't get her what she needed.

There was that feeling of un-helpfulness again.


	7. Chapter 7: Emotion and Advantages

Chapter 7

A week later, all thoughts of me going back to Ron and Liz's house were forgotten for now, and Tonto was taking Kasa for a ride on Audi, galloping around the desert like a gazelle. Kasa screamed and laughed the entire time, having the time of her life. Even Tonto looked happy, a small smile on his face. I sat outside and sketched the landscape, and enjoying the beautiful day. It was hot, of course, but not too hot, and perfect to relax outside.

I still didn't know how I felt about the comment about him showing emotion. I had said something that upset Tonto, and now I felt bad for saying it. But wasn't that how it worked? If you said something bad, you'd regret it after a while. I knew I was just trying to help, but Tonto was still mourning the loss. It was a week ago, and we hadn't really spoke or communicated since then.

Oh, Tonto. That man… I didn't even know what to say about him. We had been so close so many times. I had never had a boyfriend, and never took an interest in any man until now. It wasn't like I was falling head over heels for him, it was just …complicated. I didn't know what to feel. He had rescued me from my murderous Father, but what was he to me, and what was I to him? It's not like I wanted to seduce him and make him fall in love- which, with Tonto would probably be very hard anyway- I just wanted to know how things were sitting between us.

I heard Kasa scream as Tonto jumped Audi over a stretch of rocks, and the horse whinnied as it hit the ground. The scream turned into a set of hysterical giggles as Tonto walked the horse up next to me.

"Want ride?" He asked. I looked at him strangely before standing up slowly, and helping Kasa off the horse. Tonto spoke a command in Comanche, and she nodded, and sat down in the sand, beginning to flip through my sketchbook. I walked to Audi's side, and petted her neck before walking back. Tonto held out a hand, and I grabbed it, hoisting myself onto the horse. I would've slipped off the other side if it weren't for Tonto, who grabbed my around the waist. We both paused momentarily, looking at each other. He snapped out of it first, and let go, turning back to the reigns.

"Ready?" Tonto said, looking over his shoulder at me. I bit my lip nervously.

"_Haa_." I said, speaking in Comanche. I felt him tense, but relax immediately. He smiled over his shoulder. Looking at his demeanor, it would seem he had forgotten about my comment.

"Hold tight."

He snapped the reigns, sending the horse into motion. I yelped as it jumped the same set of rocks he had with Kasa, and grabbed onto him for dear life, holding on tightly. It might have been scary at first, but I smiled when the horse's feet were safely on the ground.

Audi turned suddenly, and reared onto her back legs. I yelped in surprise, pressing my face between Tonto's shoulder blades. Once the horse hit the ground, I erupted into a fit of giggles. Tonto was laughing at me, and I lightly slapped his arm.

"I wanted to say sorry… you know, about what I said last week. About your horse. It wasn't my place to comment" I told him. Tonto tensed for a minute, but looked at me.

"It is okay. You were trying to help, and I was being a child." Tonto told me. I slowly paused, looking into his eyes.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Tonto didn't know what it was about that woman. She was beautiful, helpful, and caring, but Tonto had never taken an interest in women like that before. He really had never had interest in women until now. There was something. Something possessed Tonto to give back her necklace. Why would he do that? He never traded back.

Staring into her eyes, he saw a spark of laughter, and a gleam of sincerity. It was a comforting sight, especially when he hadn't been comforted by anyone since before his tribe was killed. Tonto never really minded, seeing as he got along fine on his own. Hunting down the Wendigo was his destiny. He had done it, but now what? He helped The Lone Ranger catch criminals. That was it. He had nothing now. He lived in a cave where he was protecting a woman that had come into his life, and a young girl that spoke Comanche, but didn't have a fraction of Indian in her. He was definitely a strange Indian.

"Tonto?" She said softly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked into her eyes once more, seeing the glimmer behind it. They were so close. Her warm breath on his face, and looking into her deep green eyes. Not even realizing what he was doing, he pressed his lips to hers softly, causing her eyes to widen, but she reciprocated it nonetheless. Her lips were soft against his, and they left a tingling sensation shooting through him. Tonto broke away first, both of them breathing heavily. Then he realized what he had done. Kissed. He, the broken minded Indian that was cast out, _kissed _a woman.

"I…" She trailed off before Tonto was returning them to their position they had been in. Her hands were on his shoulders, and her fingers were twirling his long hair around them.

**LYDIA'S POV**

Oh my lord.

I kissed him again. Again. The painted Indian that had saved me from my murderous father, and I was kissing him. I would pull away, but it felt so… right. He kissed me again, for the third time, turning around on the horse, and I melted under his touch as I felt him press his chest against me. His lips were soft, and tentative. My fingers twirled in his thick black hair, and I felt him leaning his head into the touch, while still managing to keep his lips on mine. I could tell he was probably as inexperienced as me when it came to romance. I pulled away slightly, giving me enough room to talk.

"Tonto…"

"I am sorry. Do not know what overcame me." He said quickly. I smiled.

"No. Don't be sorry." I told him, putting a hand on the side of his face. He bowed his head to hide embarrassment, and I smiled. I felt… warm on the inside. I was happy to know how things were. But it happened so fast. I had only known him for a little more than I week, with no romantic experience behind me at all, and I was kissing him.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked, a smirk on his face. That question was so unlike Tonto, I almost fell off the horse, but not before I smacked him playfully. He was so over-confident in himself.

"I am not giving you the satisfaction of answering that question." I told him, crossing my arms. He sighed, and turned back to face the front of the horse, sending her into a gallop. I know I complained about my life getting more complicated, but this was ridiculous! Kissing my rescuer! What was John going to think? If he found out, of course. I hated lying, but I don't think John need to know about the… Interactions between me and Tonto. Wrapping my arms around his waist again, I let my head rest against his muscled back. I listened to his heartbeat, trying to clear my mind.

LRLRLRLRLR

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Boss! Boss! I spotted her! That girl! She- she's with the In'din!" Claud Westiff stalked over to his lookout, snatching the binoculars **(A/N: I'm saying they had binoculars then, lol) **from his lookout, Shane.

He walked to the edge of the outlook, looking towards the cave. The little girl that he tried to kill was sitting there, looking through a book.

"Not there, boss, that way!" Shane exclaimed. Claud gave the man an annoyed look, and pointed the binoculars further out. He glared through them at the sight before them. His daughter was kissing that Indian outlaw like he was the last man on the planet! Her hands were in his hair, and Tonto was completely turned on the horse.

"So her and the In'din are close." He muttered. Shane looked at him, and could just make out the couple separating and talking, their faces still close. As Tonto turned back to the front of the horse, he snapped the reigns, sending it off. "That makes my job increasingly easier."

**Don't hate me! I know, I'm a horrible person. It was early I know, but as you can see, there is a reason, and I needed the pace of this story to pick up. Hehehehe.**

**-LunaRoo**

***Closes curtains majestically* **

***Falls off stage***


End file.
